An organic electroluminescence (referred to below as “organic EL”) display device is arranged with a light emitting element in each pixel and an image is displayed by individually controlling the emitted light. A light emitting element includes a structure in which a layer (referred to below as “light emitting layer”) including an organic EL material is sandwiched between a pair of electrodes wherein one is an anode and the other is a cathode. In an organic EL display device, one electrode is arranged as an individual pixel electrode for each pixel and the other electrode is arranged as a common pixel electrode applied with a common potential across a plurality of pixels. The organic EL display device controls light emitted by a pixel by applying a potential of the individual pixel electrode for each pixel with respect to the potential of the common pixel electrode.
An organic EL display device has been pointed out as being vulnerable to moisture after a period of time. Pixels which do not emit light occur when the organic EL material which forms the light emitting layer deteriorates due to moisture. In an organic EL display device, display defects due to non-light emitting pixels are referred to as dark spots.
For example, a structure is disclosed in the organic EL display device in Japanese Laid Open Patent No. 2005-164818 in which a region is arranged for dividing a planarized film formed in order to cover and smooth an upper side of a substrate in order to prevent the infiltration of water to the light emitting layer. A component called a bank which sections a pixel is arranged in a pixel region of the organic EL display device. For example, a structure is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent No. 2005-302707 in which an aperture part is arranged in this bank layer and water is prevented from infiltrating due the aperture part being covered by a common pixel electrode.